Trouble at the Market
by SighingMe
Summary: It's been a long time since Santana saw Dani. Santana is now married to Brittany. When they came back from their honeymoon, they went out food shopping. Santana goes into an aisle that so happens to be that Dani is there. Santana wants nothing to do with her ex-girl but Dani seems to be all over Santana.


**One-shot! I'm going to start making some of these small one-shot stories but still work on _The Girl Who Spilled The_ _Coffee_ and other stories coming soon. Anyway, until next time...**

* * *

"Shoot!" I heard Brittany say, I looked at her with confusion. "I forgot to grab some eggs, I'll go get it you stay here and finish off the list. Be right back babe." She said then kissed my cheek and went off for the eggs. We are currently in the supermarket buying some food for the week. We just came back from our honeymoon, we finally gotten married I am now Santana Pierce-Lopez. The last two weeks have been the best days of my life! Being in the arms of my love was just the best. Unfortunately, it had come to an end so that's why we are where we are now, the supermarket.

While walking down an aisle, I saw her. I thought I'd never see her again but nope here she is, Dani is fucking ex-girlfriend. "Fucking hell." I mumbled. She still hasn't seen me so I have a chance to get the hell out of that aisle. I turned around and saw that I was blocked in. Seriously, this day couldn't have gotten any better. Sigh, okay, maybe she'll leave without noticing. I seriously hope Britt is coming back soon, I just want to leave!

"Santana Lopez? Is that you?" I hear Dani ask.

Ugh. "Hi Dani, fancy seeing you here." I say giving her my best fake smile.

"Wow, it's been a long time." She comes closer to me. God, Brittany hurry the hell up with the damn eggs. Please!

"Yeah, well I've been busy." I snap a little.

"Oh." She looked a little hurt. "You look good, seeing anyone?" she said touching my lower arm. Okay, clearly the girl didn't see the giant ring on my hand and damn, she gets right into it.

"Uhh." I stammered. Suddenly, I felt a strong arm go around my waist, Brittany.

"Hey babe." she said kissing me then placing the carton of eggs in the cart. "Sorry it took long, some girl was yelling about something how you shouldn't eat eggs and how you are eating baby chickens. The girl was crazy." She noticed Dani and that her hand was still touching me. She took her arms off of me then went a little closer to Dani, "Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce-LOPEZ" taking her hand out to shake.

Dani looked down at my hand and saw the ring. "Urm, I'm Dani." shaking Brittany's hand.

Brittany moved to the back of me wrapping you arms around my waist, home, I felt. "So, what can we help you with?" Brittany asked nuzzling her face into my neck, I smiled. Dani looked a little uncomfortable.

"Urm, it's just that I haven't seen Santana in a while. We dated."

Brittany looked at her, "Yeah I know. Well she's fine, wait no, she's better than fine. She's great, fantastic, amazing, but more importantly, she's happy."

"That's what you think. But really I wanted to ask Santana, not you." Dani smirked. I can tell Brittany is starting to get mad, I turned my head and gave her a kiss to tell her its okay.

"Nope, she's completely right Dani. I am happy. Wanna know why?" I asked, I saw she was about to answer but I cut her off. "I'm happy because I got to marry the love of my life. She's the best thing to me in the world, she takes great care of me, and most importantly, she loves me." I felt Brittany's arm tighten around me and saw Dani look hurt. Serves her right, trying to get in between me and Britt.

"Sure, you may love her now, but what happens if she decides you aren't good enough for her and leaves you again for a man." Dani said smirking. My eyes widen and jaw dropped. I'm too shocked to say anything. I feel Brittany start to shake, she's crying.

"I never ment to. And I never will again." Brittany said lowly sniffling.

"Listen Dani, something must be stuck in your little brain because you obviously can't keep information. This is my wife! She will never ever ever leave me! And just so you know I broke up with her before she went to Sam." I wanted to say so much more but we were in public. "Come on Britt, we can go shopping another day." I got out of Brittany's hold and grabbed her arm walking away from Dani.

While driving back home, I felt terrible for Brittany. What Dani said hurt both of us but it hurt Brittany more. I looked over at her and saw she was leaning her head on the window looking down. I took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Brittany's hand and placed them in my lap, stroking her hand with my thumb. She looked over at me then our hands than at me again.

"Britt, don't be too hard on yourself. Don't listen to what she said." I try.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to fail you again." She replied.

"You won't and never did." I smiled at her. "We are going to go home and have a cuddle movie marathon." Brittany beamed at this.

"I love you, know you. All all my heart!" I yelled squeezing her hand.

She giggled, "Yeah, and I love you too."

~One Month Later~

"Come on Britt! I want some coffee!" I yelled laughing, running away from her. We were at the park pond feeding the ducks because Brittany wanted to. Suddenly, I felt strong arms around my waist. She threw me over her shoulder so my face was on her lower back and I wrapped my arms around her wait. "AH Britt! Let me down!" I yelled.

She turned around pretending to look around for me, "Huh? Who said that? San?"

"Britt!" I whined. I heard her huff and then she put me down. I looked at her with confusion, she didn't look happy.

"Look." She pointed in front of her. Then I knew why she didn't look happy, Dani. Great, now she's walking over.

"Oh hey Santana." Dani said then looking over to Brittany. "Brittany." she said with a bite in her tone.

"What do you want Dani?" I asked.

"You got one last chance Lopez, dump the stupid blonde and go back out with me." she said. I looked at Brittany and her head was down, I also saw a tear go down her cheek.

"Dani! I don't like you! And DO NOT, DO NOT EVER, EVER call Brittany stupid!" I growled.

Dani backed up with her hands up, "Woah, chill down San. If you stay with the air head, you're going to regret it."

I scoffed, "The only thing I regret is meeting you." I grabbed Brittany's hand and started walking away.

I took us to the coffee shop and bought a coffee. There one lounge chair left so Brittany sat down first then I sat on her lap sideways, cuddling into her and an arm around her neck, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Britt, remember what I said. Forget about her." I said sipping on coffee.

Brittany sighed, "Yeah, I'm not going to let her get to me anymore." she said before taking the cup of coffee out of my hand and drank some of it. She kissed me then said, "Come on wifey, lets go back to the park and hang out there for a while." She picked me up and went out the door.

"Love you Britt."

"Love you too San."


End file.
